vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline
Below is a list of known timeline events. 2000 *Kenmochi Hideki began the first developments with a team at the Pompeu Fabra University in Spain. 2003 *February 26; The VOCALOID™ project was announced.link *July 24; An album titled "HISTORY OF LOGIC SYSTEM" was released, this contained the first commercial render of VOCALOID vocals (later known to be MEIKO and KAITO).link 2004 *'VOCALOID Release'; Jan 15 - LE♂N and L♀LA released. *VOCALOID Release; March 3 - LE♂N and L♀LA released in Japan. *March 3; The song, "Beloved Tomboyish Girl" was covered by L♀LA and posted on Nico Nico Douga. This was the first VOCALOID song to be uploaded onto Nico Nico Douga. *'VOCALOID Release'; July 1 - MIRIAM released. *VOCALOID Release; July 26 Miriam released in Japan. *'VOCALOID Release'; November 5 - MEIKO released. *December; trial version of MEIKO released. *December 26; A concert was held in Novosibirsk, Russia. The vocal MIRIAM performed the first ever song "Sad Mondays", a cover song, live on stage.link 2005 *LE♂N and L♀LA won the 2005 Electronic Musician Editor’s Choice Award 2006 *'VOCALOID Release'; February 17 - KAITO released. *November 25; The film "Paprika" was released. This contained the first ever film usage of VOCALOID™, the vocal was L♀LA.link 2007 *January 27: VOCALOID2 is announced. *'VOCALOID Release'; June 29 - Sweet ANN released. *June 25; "Miku" unveiled.link *July 12; "Hatsune" revealed, giving the full name of Crypton's next VOCALOID as "Hatsune Miku". *July 12; Crypton reports that VOCALOID2 was being released without public BETA testing.link *'VOCALOID Release'; August 31 - Hatsune Miku released. *November 8; Kagamine Rin is introduced as Crypton Future Media's next VOCALOID.link *November 26; Hatsune Miku is nominated for an "All About" award.link *December 3; Kagamine Len was introduced.link *December 25; Miku picks up an "All About" award.link *'VOCALOID Release'; December 27 - Kagamine Rin \ Len released. 2008 *'VOCALOID Release'; January 14 - Prima released. *Jan 29; Crypton picks up a BCN award thanks to the increased sales their company recieved due to VOCALOID sales.link *VOCALOID Release; February 22 - Prima released in Japan. *March 5; Hatsune Miku wins the "Digital Content" AMD award.link *June 12; Kagamine Rin/Len act2 announced. *'VOCALOID Release'; July 18 - Kagamine Rin \ Len (act2) released. *'VOCALOID Release'; July 31 - Camui Gackpo released. 2009 *Jan 5; the first letter of Crypton's next VOCALOID is revealed.link *Jan 6; the full name of Crypton's next VOCALOID "Megurine Luka" is unveiled.link *'VOCALOID Release'; January 30 - Megurine Luka released. *'VOCALOID Release'; June 26 - GUMI released. *'VOCALOID Release'; July 14 - SONiKA released. *VOCALOID Release; August 7 - SONiKA released in Japan. *November 13; VOCALOIDS SF-A2 miki, Kaai Yuki and Hiyama Kiyoteru revealed. link *'VOCALOID Release'; December 4 - SF-A2 miki released. *'VOCALOID Release'; December 4 - Kaai Yuki released. *'VOCALOID Release'; December 4 - Hiyama Kiyoteru released. *'VOCALOID Release'; December 22 - BIG AL released. 2010 *VOCALOID Release; March 5 - BIG AL released in Japan. *'VOCALOID Release'; April 30 - Hatsune Miku Append released. *'VOCALOID Release'; July 14 - Tonio released. *'VOCALOID Release'; August 25 - Lily released. *'VOCALOID Release'; September 1 - VY1 released. *'VOCALOID Release'; October 8 - Ryuuto released. *'VOCALOID Release'; October 22 - Nekomura Iroha released. *'VOCALOID Release'; December 8 - Utatane Piko released. *'VOCALOID Release'; December 27 - Kagamine Rin \ Len Append released. 2011 *'VOCALOID Release'; April 25 - VY2 released. *June 8: VOCALOID3 is announced. *'VOCALOID Release'; October 21 - VY1V3 released. *'VOCALOID Release'; October 21 - Mew released. *'VOCALOID Release'; October 21 - V3 Megpoid released. *'VOCALOID Release'; October 21 - SeeU released. *VOCALOID Release; December 16 - SeeU released in Japan. *'VOCALOID Release'; December 16 - Tone Rion released. *'VOCALOID Release'; December 21 - OLIVER released. *'VOCALOID Release'; December 22 - CUL released. *'VOCALOID Release'; December 22 - Yuzuki Yukari released. *'VOCALOID Release'; December 23 - Bruno released. *'VOCALOID Release'; December 23 - Clara released. 2012 *'VOCALOID Release'; January 27 - IA released. *'VOCALOID Release'; March 16 - V3 Megpoid - Native released. *'VOCALOID Release'; April 6 - Aoki Lapis released. *'VOCALOID Release'; April 19 - V3 Lily released. *'VOCALOID Release'; July 12 - Luo Tianyi released. *'VOCALOID Release'; July 13 - V3 Gackpoid released. *'VOCALOID Release'; August 5 - Galaco released. *'VOCALOID Release'; October 19 - VY2V3 released. *'VOCALOID Release'; December 5 - MAYU released. *'VOCALOID Release'; December 22 - AVANNA released. 2013 *'VOCALOID Release'; February 15 - KAITO V3 released. *Feb 18; YOHIO confirms that he is the provider for upcoming vocaloid YOHIOloid.link *February 26; The VOCALOID™ project enters its 10th year anniversary. *'VOCALOID Release'; February 28 - Megpoid English released. *VOCALOID Release; April 24 - AVANNA released in Japan. References